


Say 'Ah'

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur has a speech to do but he prefers to do the do, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Merlin, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Morning Sex, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Blowjob, Switching, Top Arthur, Tumblr Prompt, mild Dom/Sub, slightly submissive Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is fed up with Merlin's wake-up calls, so Merlin decides to get creative and surprise him instead. When Merlin tells him to say 'ah', the breakfast roll Arthur expects is replaced by something much more pleasurable…inspired by <a href="http://37.media.tumblr.com/fb5fbfd6a9ecc2d9b8a4226bb59d3c9d/tumblr_mzaq283Ktl1qekcrso2_250.gif">this gif</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Ah'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally orphaned [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560014).
> 
> I saw a gif of the scene where Merlin tells Arthur to say ‘ah’ before stuffing a breakfast roll into his mouth. Upon showing it to my friends, after multiple fits of laughter, one of them came up with an extremely dirty idea of what else Merlin could have put into Arthur’s mouth for breakfast. This is the product of that idea...

“Up you get,” called Merlin as he pulled the curtains open. Bright white sunlight streamed into the room and fell upon Arthur’s sleeping face. 

Arthur’s eyelids fluttered before he closed them tightly again. “What for?” he mumbled, still half-asleep. The prince rolled over, shielding his eyes from the onslaught of brightness, groaning.

“A bath,” replied Merlin, trying to sound bright and cheerful.

It was the same every morning; Merlin would enter Arthur’s bedroom and take around half an hour to wake him. If there was one thing he was good at, it was waking the prince up. Recently, however, Arthur had been complaining that Merlin’s wake-up calls weren’t nearly as effective now that he had gotten used to them. Merlin had tried using different phrases to accomplish the task, none of which were in the prince’s favour.

Of course, being the prince’s manservant had its perks. Arthur almost always slept naked when he was in his own room in the kingdom of Camelot, which meant that Merlin more often than not got the treat of seeing his royal chest when he rolled over, or the muscles on his back and arms. Arthur’s rumpled bed-head was looking more attractive than usual this morning, especially when the light fell on his hair at _that angle_ that made it glow like a golden halo.

Well, if Arthur wanted a different wake-up call, today was the day. “Where’s breakfast?” Merlin heard him mutter lazily. Unable to stop the fit of giggles that was threatening to overtake him, Merlin undid his belt and pulled his semi-erect cock from his breeches, giving it a few satisfying pumps before pointing it at Arthur’s face.

“Say ‘ah’,” he said, moving closer to Arthur’s side, knowing that the prince was in for a real shock.

“Ah?” Arthur’s mouth lolled open, his eyes still closed. Seizing his chance, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s head by the hair and roughly forced it onto his cock. Arthur’s eyes shot open and he choked in surprise. “ _Merlin!_ ” he tried to shout, but the fact that his manservant was gagging him with his cock only made his name come out very muffled. Merlin let out a moan as the vibrations caused by Arthur’s voice rolled over him in waves of pleasure.

“Come on,” he urged, ruffling Arthur’s already messy hair. “You said you wanted a different wake up call, so I’m giving you one. It’s not going to suck itself, you know.” Upon the realisation that he had no choice but to give Merlin what he wanted, Arthur clamped his lips tightly and complied.

Merlin let out a sigh of contentment; Arthur really was ever so good at this, and it was so early in the morning, too. He reveled in the sensation of the prince’s warm, wet mouth slowly massaging him, and when he looked down he was pleased to see that Arthur’s lips and cheeks were flushed pink with the effort, cheeks sucked in and eyes screwed shut. It was all he could do not to force his length deeper down Arthur’s throat just to see his reaction. Of course, it wasn’t the first time they had done this, but as a wake-up surprise, the experience was new to both of them. 

It only took Arthur a minute of bobbing his head back and forth for Merlin to finish, letting out an embarrassingly loud shout as he came into his mouth. So powerful was his orgasm that his knees buckled with weakness, and Merlin was just able to catch himself from falling as his cock emerged with a _pop_ from Arthur’s mouth. Unable to stop his release _,_ his seed accidentally spurted all over Arthur’s face and hair, coating him with stream after stream of warm, sticky whiteness.

Arthur spluttered and tried to cover his face, but the damage had already been done by the time he reacted. Merlin was besieged with a desire to laugh as Arthur unsuccessfully tried to wipe his face clean. The semen attack had surely woken him up; he had succeeded once again. 

Arthur’s gaze, meanwhile, was no longer bleary-eyed, and it was quickly bordering on threatening as he glared at his manservant, emitting a grunt of annoyance. “I’ll get you for that,” he said, and before Merlin could say anything to retort he felt a tug on his shirt and suddenly found himself toppling onto the bed, landing with a loud ‘oof!’ on his stomach. He made to get up, but was quickly pinned down by Arthur’s weight on top of him, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

“Gah!” he gasped. “Arthur, you’re crushing me!”

“That was the idea,” said Arthur, and Merlin could almost hear a smirk rivaling Morgana’s behind his words. Merlin’s trousers were already off from the ‘surprise’, so Arthur quickly helped him out of the rest of his clothes. “Raise your arms,” he commanded, and Merlin’s shirt was over his head and tossed into a nearby armchair. Merlin reached back to untie his red neckerchief, but Arthur caught his wrists in a surprisingly strong grip. “Leave it,” he ordered. Merlin obeyed.

He could feel Arthur’s erection poking his thigh, and wiggled under him. Arthur moaned and kissed the side of Merlin’s neck, making him call his name and tilt his head to allow him better access. “Look at me,” Arthur whispered, flipping over so they were face to face. He placed his arms on either side of Merlin possessively before leaning down to capture his mouth, nibbling his bottom lip until it was raw and close to bleeding. Merlin could taste the slick, salty come in Arthur’s mouth as they kissed. His prince moved to his ears, licking and biting; Merlin giggled from the ticklish feeling, before remembering that he was supposed to relay to the prince his tasks for the day, however much he didn’t want to, now that they were in this position. 

“You have to practice for your speech,” he managed to say, playfully batting Arthur’s lips before he chewed off his ears completely so he would listen to him. He half-hoped that Arthur wouldn’t care or listen, but that would be shirking his duties, wouldn’t it? 

“That can wait,” Arthur muttered to Merlin’s surprise, kissing him again to shut him up. (Merlin couldn’t decide whether his spirits rose or fell at Arthur’s words.) “It’s been a long time since we last did this.”

If Merlin had been in his right mind, he would have stopped and told Arthur he had to get his royal duties out of the way first. But with Arthur’s tongue in his mouth, skimming across his teeth and clouding his head with lust, it was all much too difficult to refuse.

Their kisses became more desperate, needing and wanting more of each other with every touch, every caress, every sighing breath. Arthur’s hands roamed south until they had reached the small of Merlin’s back. That was where he knew his manservant was most sensitive (apart from his neck and stomach), and he smiled as Merlin suppressed a shiver.

“Ready?” Arthur whispered tenderly. It was what he always did every time they made love; he never wanted to force Merlin into anything he didn’t want to do.

“Shut _up_ and kiss me,” breathed Merlin, unable to conceal the want that was growing alarmingly quickly inside him.

“Hey, that’s my line,” said Arthur, teasingly, but he bent down and kissed him again, shifting his weight so he was on top of his manservant, a hand stroking his hair and running down his back. Arthur’s other hand reached down and found the bottle he kept in the bottom drawer next to his bed, never breaking eye contact. He dipped his fingers into the liquid and began to prepare. His index finger entered Merlin first, pushing inwards with some force; Merlin cried out, his back arching into him.

“Shh,” said Arthur, stilling his hand and smoothing his other over Merlin’s dark hair, soothing him of the pain and kissing him again. “Sorry about that. God, you’re tight this morning.” Merlin nodded, holding still, his impossibly blue eyes widening as they stared at each other. “Try to relax. I promise it won’t hurt in a bit.”

Merlin complied and Arthur tried again, applying more lube before pushing in deeper. Merlin closed his eyes and whimpered, but was just able to contain himself, so Arthur experimentally pumped his finger in and out of Merlin’s hole until he was ready for more. After pushing in a second finger, then a third, it wasn’t long before Merlin was crying out again, but not from pain. “Arthur, stop,” he demanded, his voice slurring. “I need _you_ – _”_ Arthur’s fingers grazed his prostate and he let out a cry that sounded almost primal. “Gah! You – inside me – now – ”

Arthur chuckled in delight, loving the things he could do to Merlin to make him come apart. “I’m the prince, _Mer_ lin, you can’t tell me what to do.” His fingers touched Merlin’s prostate again and he smiled in satisfaction as Merlin yelled, his pupils dilated with pleasure.

“ _Sire_ ,” cried Merlin, drawing the word out in one long syllable as Arthur attacked him with his fingers, close to coming undone. “ _Master_ , please – ”

The word stirred something in Arthur. Feeling suddenly very possessive, he pulled him closer, whispering low in his ear, “ _What_ did you just call me?” He scissored his fingers and Merlin let out a mewl.

“Master…”

With a growl Arthur withdrew his fingers from Merlin, who whimpered at the sudden loss, but stopped when he was flipped over, knowing what was to come. He felt Arthur position himself at his entrance. Unable to stop himself he quivered slightly in anticipation. “ _Please_ ,” he keened, so lost in pleasure that he had forgotten how to form cohesive sentences.

Arthur could wait no longer. He pushed himself roughly into his lover with one smooth thrust, sheathing himself neatly all the way in. Merlin let out a groan of satisfaction, and Arthur couldn’t help but admire how well they matched, as if their bodies had been molded like puzzle pieces to fit like a dream. He grasped Merlin’s shoulders for support as he pulled out, agonizingly slowly, until he was almost completely out, before thrusting _hard_ back in. The more he did it, the louder and more frequent Merlin’s gasps and moans became, which only made him go faster.

“Do you like this?” he whispered in Merlin’s ear before sucking on his neck, leaving teeth marks and a large purple bruise. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, pushing him further in. The action caused his muscles to tense up, especially around Arthur’s cock, making Arthur’s eyes roll back slightly from the sensation. It was only fortunate that Merlin wore those god-awful neckerchiefs to cover the evidence written all over his neck that he was able to do this without mercy. Merlin by this time had been driven to the point of incoherence, and Arthur was satisfied to hear the nonsensical, incomprehensible babble that spilled from his lips as he fought to express himself. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Arthur whispered to him, rolling his hips until Merlin cried out in that delicious way he did. He reached forward and stroked Merlin’s cock. “I want you to come with me. Can you do that?” Merlin only managed a slight whimper, but Arthur knew from past experience that this was a ‘yes’. He gave him a tantalizing stroke and Merlin arched his hips upwards, and Arthur could feel that Merlin was on the brink of his release too. “Don’t come yet,” he instructed. “I’ll punish you if you do…” 

Merlin moaned weakly and Arthur knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. “Now!” he commanded, and as he did he thrust once more before he felt himself spilling into Merlin. Merlin let out a yowl of pleasure before he, too, spent himself all over Arthur’s hand on his cock. Arthur continued to thrust until he was sure that both their orgasms were over, before bringing his hand up, which was now covered in Merlin’s semen.

They lay there for a while, reveling in post-coital bliss. Arthur couldn’t bring himself to pull out or even move; he did not want to lose this intimacy, this closeness between them that was so precious to both of them. Merlin moved first, snuggling up to Arthur under the covers and curling into him. Instinctively, Arthur moved in closer and wrapped a protective arm around his waist, nuzzling his nose into Merlin’s soft hair.

“I must say I admire your ingenuity,” he said, after both of them had caught their breaths, “but never, _ever_ wake me up like that again. The taste of you mixed with the inside of my mouth in the morning does _not_ make a good combination.”

Merlin managed a weak chuckle. “Well, you didn’t like my morning greetings and I thought I would give you a surprise.” 

Arthur slapped him playfully, effectively smothering his face in his own come exactly like Merlin had done to him. “There, that’s my revenge,” he said as Merlin spluttered.

“ _Arthur!_ ” said Merlin, sounding annoyed as wiped his face with the corner of a pillowcase. He expected a response, but when he looked around he found the prince’s eyelids drifting shut. “Oh no. Come on, out of bed. No, don’t fall asleep again,” he pleaded, shaking his prince. “What the hell is the use of waking you up if you’re just going to fall asleep again, you clotpole?”

He tried pulling off Arthur’s covers to give him a blast of cold air, but his attempts were futile as the sheets were firmly tangled around the prince’s body. After several minutes of hopeless tugging, Merlin gave up.

Screw the garland competition, he decided. Screw the speech that Arthur was due to give in several hours, screw all his manservant duties, screw the fact that someone was going to discover the two of them if they stayed any longer in each other’s arms. Merlin was going to have the prince to himself today, and no one else was going to stop him. Without a single care in the world, the prince and his manservant were asleep within minutes, locked in a tight, loving embrace.


End file.
